


My Princess

by Evil_Ed6



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Anal Sex, Funny, Hot Sex, Hot pepper pairing, M/M, PWP, S&M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Ed6/pseuds/Evil_Ed6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please if you can tell me one more time, why I'm here again?" Marco asked, as he pulled on the ropes around his hands that tied them to the bed frame. Here he was tied to a bed in what he could tell was some hell dimension. Not just that but also an upset looking horn redhead teen looking down at him. </p><p>(What could happen when Tom gets a hold of Marco, quite a bit. ( I suck a summary's, please enjoy this Hot Pepper fic :3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Princess

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn't that good, I kind of did it like in 3am and it PWP. Hope it is ok.... if not oh well :p Also BTW my boyfriend and I are Marco and Tom cosplayers. So ya, this was fun to make, if you know what I mean :p Please enjoy!

"Please if you can tell me one more time, why I'm here again?" Marco asked, as he pulled on the ropes around his hands that tied them to the bed frame. Here he was tied to a bed in what he could tell was some hell dimension. Not just that but also an upset looking horn redhead teen looking down at him.

"Well Marco your here because you dare to take my dear sweet Star away from Me." The demon snapped out catching on fire.

"Uh.... right, Tom... you see about that Star and I are just friends...." Marco said, sighing. At least once a week Tom tried to win Star over with some dumb idea. Like taking over Earth or trying to win her over by fighting them. Whatever it was he wasn't giving up.

"Don't lie to me human!" Tom yelled, pulling on Marco's hoodie, tearing it. "I know the only reason she not talking to me is because you won her over with your good looks."

"Hey! No way, we are just friends. Also just so you know that couldn't happen because I'm not into girls in that way. I'm gay." Marco argued back. 

Sure back when he was 14 he wasn't sure what he liked. When he was 15 he got his first date with Jackie, It lasted for a year but it didn't feel right. So Marco and Jackie broke it off, but still stayed friends. At 17 he found out he liked boys. He would hate to admit it, but he did developed some feelings for said demon above him. "Star just doesn't like you, so get over it already."

Tom frowned. Letting go of what now remain tattered garment as he took a hold of Marco's neck squeezing a little. "Is that so Marco.... Then let's see if you are telling the truth." 

"Wait?.... What do you mean....Ah!" Marco started too asked before a pair of lips press against his. Sharp teeth bit down on his bottom lip causing Marco to open his mouth as the other teen's hot tongue licked his way in. 

Marco couldn't help but let out a moan as Tom kissed him. He knew it was Tom... and should be trying to push the other boy away. But damn this guy was just too much of a good kisser. In seconds Marco was reduced to a panting mess.

‘That’s it,’ Tom murmured, approval thick in his voice as he pulled away.

"What's... it?" Marco panted out, not should what the demon was thinking.

"You will see." Tom smirked, hand settled on Marco cheek, thumb moving over the boy’s skin, petting him. Slow the redhead lean in again kissing the smaller teen as his other hand move over the tan bare chest causing Marco to moan out again.  
Marco eyes drifted shut, as he shifted on the bed. He was aware he should be struggling more. But it just felt so good, the way Tom touched him..... It was just so overwhelming he could feel the heat pool down south.

Tom quickly ripped away what was left of Marco hoodie and shirt. Then dug his fingers into Marco’s pants and dragged them down, and Marco made a sound of alarm when the fabric caught on his now hard cock. Tom unhooked the material quickly, sliding the pants all the way off, tugging them off Marco's ankles, barring him naked on the bed.  
Tom pulled away again as Marco felt hands on his ass cheeks, his awareness snapped into a higher gear. "Wait!! Tom what are you going to do?" Marco shouted.  
Tom answered with a fingertip dragged over Marco's hole, then pressed in. Marco's back arched at the hot feeling as Tom push in. "Ahhh..."

"Wow maybe you were telling the truth." Tom lean in pressing his lips to Marco's ear. "You feel nice down here." 

The finger wriggled, moving even deeper, and Marco felt the burn of it, could hear Tom's panting harsh in his ears and hardly cared as he started loving the feel of the other teen in him.

"What do you want, human?" Tom whispered, every word a hot in his ear, sending shock waves down his back.

"Fuck me....please." Marco beg. 'Wait what did I just say....?' Marco thought but let out a heated moan as Tom finger press up against his prostate. 'Fuck it. Tom is hot.... and it’s been like forever sent the last time I did it.'

"Oh I'm planning on it babe. Do you like this?" Tom asked, sounding so pleased, and Marco groaned low as demons’ finger thrust back and forth. There was so much friction as the finger dragged, caught on the rim of his hole, and Marco bit on his lower lip. Marco brought one leg up, as much as he could, making the position better.

“That answers that question, doesn't it?’ Tom purred, moving faster.

"Ahh.... Tom.....please...." Marco moan out, he need more.

“Shh,” Tom said, rubbing at boys sides. Marco could hear a bottle opening, and then fingers spreading his ass cheeks and cold slick pouring between them. Marco’s eyes widened as demons’ fingers stemmed the flow of lubricant and two fingers pushed it into him. 

"Ahh..... Yes... like that....." Marco moan, it was so hot.... wasn't sure why Tom felt so good.

Tom laughed and withdrew his fingers. He arched over Marco, grasped his wrists and pinned them down on the bed, and Marco half-heartedly tried to tug free, crying out when a cock pressed down between his ass cheeks. 

"Please," Marco said, the word breaking out of his throat. "Please, just-"

"All right," Tom smirked, rocked forwards forcing his way in.  
Tom's gray chest pressed against Marco's tan one. Tom's pelvis pressed against Marco's skin, and Marco made a deep noise of discomfort, lust, pleasure.

"Ohhh....yes.... more...Tom...god yes!!" Marco cried, as could feel other teen’s hard cock inside him open him up. Marco need to cum so badly, his cock throb.

Tom movements after that were firm, though not demanding or rough. It was still enough to make Marco feel pleasure race up and down the back of his spine, sparking into his hands and fingers. It flowed down his legs until his toes were curling, pushing absently back into Tom.

"That’s it," Tom encouraged. "That’s it, move back into me. Just like that. That’s wonderful."

Marco moaned and rocked back, meeting Toms’ thrusts, his cock pressed up against Tom's belly and the faint friction was enough. He whimpered, head pressed into the bed.

He was going to come.

Tom didn't stop moving as Marco’s body locked up, as muscles screeched at him. His breathing stuttered, became uneven, and his cock hurt as it stiffened further. Tom moved faster like something feral moved through him.

Marco came, hot cum against Tom and his own feverish skin, as he shuddering violently.

Tom could feel Marco tightening around him sending him over the edge as well. The demon came deep inside the other teen, moaning softly.

 

Marco curled up as Tom withdrew. He was aware of come leaking out of him, sweat rolling down his skin.

"You’re a mess. I suppose we both are," Tom said quietly, poking at the boys face.

Marco was too tired to care. "You see..... After I just let you do ‘that’ to me, do you believe me now? Star is just a friend."

"Well, you could be tricking me...."

"WHAT!! You think I would sleep with you just because I wanted to trick you." Marco yelled. “I don't care now. So what if the sex was amazing and you fucking hot. I'm out of here!" Marco pulled at the ropes breaking them with ease. So..... Yes he could have done that sooner, but he did kind of want to see where this all was going to go. "You can go back to obsessing over Star, just stay out of my way." Marco said sounding upset and jealous.

"Wait!" Tom hissed, grabbing Marco's arm. "I didn't mean to.... uh...."

"What." Marco snapped.

"Maybe your right, Star doesn't like me that much." Tom whisper, looking away. "But I think you do, right?"

"Maybe a little... well maybe more before you acted like an ass."

"Ok, Then it is settled." Tom smiled, scooping up Marco into his arms like a bride. "I'm giving up on Star, and going for you babe."

"Hey!! Put me down you hot headed...." Marco yelled, kicking out some.

"Come on babe, you should be happy." Tom smirked, giving Marco wicked look. "You're going to be my princess."

"Wait! I didn't say anything about being your.....Mmmmm" Marco was cut off by a kiss.

The kiss went on and on, Tom tongue curled around Marcos’ as he caused Marco moan, turning Marco’s face red with lust. Tom made a soft, encouraging sound in response, and Marco opened his mouth wider, sucked on Toms’ tongue, and scraped his teeth over it. Slowly Tom pulled away from the now red and panting Marco.

"Yes, my princess."


End file.
